


Wingman

by Pikachunicorn



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: BEST FRIENDS!, Gen, but also the perfect wingman, santo being a shitty wingman, super santo, yay, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Am I the best wingman or what?" Santo announces happily, a hint of pride in his tone.<br/>"Well, I am still lacking a cute boyfriend, so I'm gonna go with 'or what'." I retort (possibly a little too harshly) because I have no idea where he got that assumption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanthecheesenone (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vanthecheesenone+%28Tumblr%29).



> Asked for requests on Tumblr - this was the first to pop up...  
> "Rockslide trying to be a cool wingman for Anole, but just making things awkward is such a cute idea in my head at least ^^ That would be lovely :)"
> 
> It was such a cute request, I just couldn't resist! Plus, I've wanted to write Vic for a while.
> 
> Set not long after the whole quest for Magik, Limbo thingy.
> 
> Sorry, it's short and not as clear or well written as I had planned.

Why can't Santo realize that he's so not helping here? And more to the point; why can't _I_ grow some balls and tell him that? Hey. Maybe they'll grow back bigger if I cut- _Nope_. _No way_. Not even thinking that way. _Ew_. That's Santo poisoning my mind with his insistence on me cutting of crucial parts of my biology to see if the grow back bigger.

I sigh as I watch him across the bar and take another sip of my water. He's talking to yet another guy. Yet another guy whom I must categorically state I do not think is cute! _Nope_! Despite Santo insisting he could see me staring and blushing, big boulder head was wrong as usual. Because the guy Santo is talking to right now is not cute. No way. Not his dorky t-shirt. Or his illegally tight, black jeans. Or his dark fringe that falls over his delicious, chocolate brown eyes... Oh, _fuck_... Okay, he's cute. He's so cute!

But I might as well give up now. Because - as previously stated - Santo noticed (as he always does) that I thought said guy was cute, and is attempting to be my 'wingman'. Which will - as usual - result in Santo making some strange comment about how my mutation affects my sexual organs and scaring away _cute guy_. I roll my eyes at the thought. This is a disaster. Taking Santo out is always a disaster.

I only asked him because he looked lonely. Julian has been so fixated on what Josh's doing recently that he has really had time for ‘apparent best friend Santo’. I mean, of course I love the big, dumb rock. He's one of my closest friends! But when it comes to relationships or anything in that area, I generally try to steer clear of him. I was gonna drag Megan out, but Santo just looked so bored and for a moment I forget why I don't usually take him to the local underage club nights. Now, I remember.

Still, it could be worse. We've only had one group of kids hassle us for our mutations so far, and he quickly shooed them off. He's kinda scary when he's all defensive like that. So, yeah, he's a great friend. Just a terrible wingman.

It so sucks. Because _cute guy_ is really cute. Not just a normal level of cute. Like _really_ cute. Hence the fitting nickname. _Cute guy_ is also looking extremely uncomfortable right now. _Dammit, Santo!_

I think I'm giving up on guys in general now. Because, really, _what's the point?_ They all say _'oh, there's plenty of fish in the sea'_. But there's not. Let’s look at the sea that is Westchester. That narrows it down. Then, _guys_ in Westchester. Halves it. Next, _gay_ guys. Eradicates most of the population. And then, gay guys willing to date a mutant. That knocks a good few off the list. And finally - if they pass all the previous criteria - guys who would actually date someone that looks like Popeye dipped in green food colouring.

I sigh out loud at this thought. It's not fair. _Why can't I be cute?_ And if I had to have a physical mutation, why couldn't I be a _cool_ colour? Like, Josh and Cess.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Santo's low voice beside me startles me from my daze.

"Nothing important." I shrug, a little thankful that he's given up his pursuit of _cute guy_.

"I think he liked ya, y'know!" Santo laughs, nudging me with an uncomfortable, rocky elbow.

"Mmhmm." I sigh, ignoring my own thoughts. Glancing over to where _cute guy_ has returned to his friends I notice him looking back at us, and the group of other non-mutants around him laughing. _Yeah. I know. We're hideous. Don't make it so obvious._

"Am I the best wingman or what?" Santo announces happily, a hint of pride in his tone.

"Well, I am still lacking a cute boyfriend, so I'm gonna go with _'or what'_." I retort, possibly a little too harshly, because I have no idea where he got that assumption.

"Woah. Cool it, dude. I'm trying." He seems kinda hurt and that makes me feel far too guilty.

"Sorry, Santo. I didn't mean it like that. It's just..." I trail off with another sigh.

"I get it, bro. I mean, people say girls love a huge rock - I must be the exception to that." He shrugs and now I'm feeling even guiltier. I know he understands. I know most of the kids with physical mutations do. I'm being selfish.

"Sorry, dude." I mumble. "Wanna get out of here and go searching through Julian's DVD collection for the terrible romcoms he pretends not to own?" I suggest with a grin. "We can try to guess how often he cried when watching them?"

"Sounds like a plan!" He agreed excitably. "Y'know, I caught him watching _'50 First Dates'_ the other day. He told me it was research."

"I swear he is gayer than I am, and that's just not right!" We both laugh and I begin to feel like this night might not be so bad.

"Ummm... Hi?" The quiet voice beside me makes me start and leads me to wonder why I'm so jumpy tonight. Due to this thought train; it takes me a moment to realize that, _holy crap, cute guy is talking to me. Oh wow. Oh damn. What do I say?!_

"H-hey there..." I blush before I remember that, _fuck_ , I am not a farmer. _Oh god, I'm so bad at this._

"You're Victor, right?" He starts with a small - and totally _cute_ \- smile. I decide it's safer not to speak, so nod instead. "Cool. I'm Robbie."

"Hi." Is all I can find to say right now, because - _argh! - he's so cute!_

"I was talking to your friend before..." He explains, provoking a proud noise from Santo behind me. "He says you have the coolest mutation ever."

"Umm... I would say- I mean, it's not really-" I stutter, because I have no idea what to say to that. "It's useful, I guess."

" _Useful_." He repeats with a wide smile. "That's cute."

" _Cute_?" My eyes widen. _Oh wow. Did he- I- Did ‘cute guy Robbie’ just call me cute?!_

"Totally." He laughs and there's a touch of arrogance to it that's really freaking hot. "So, I wondering if you maybe wanted to meet up some time? Away from my asshole friends?"

"Yes!" I answer far too quickly, cursing myself inwardly. "I mean, yeah, sure, if you're- like- up for that?"

"Definitely." He smiles genuinely and it's so pretty, _oh my god._ "Here," he presses a tatty piece of paper into my hand, his smile growing. "Call me, yeah?"

I nod quickly, because I'm totally speechless. _Is this really happening?_

"I'll see you around, then?" He shrugs, stepping back. "Later, Vic."

"O-okay..." I'm such a mess. I'm actually thankful to see him walk away because at least I can't embarrass myself any more now.

I sigh happily and look down at the paper better my fingers, where a number has been scribbled alongside the words:

_‘Call me?  
Robbie x’_

_Oh my gosh! Is that a kiss?! AHHHHHH! I'm fine. I'm totally fine. Not fanboying or anything. No way!_

"Santo!" I squeal, turning and attempting to hug him the best I can. "You are the best wingman ever."

"I know." He laughs, and I can hear the compassion in his words.

"Thank you." I smile up at him.

If I ever need a wingman again, I know who to choose, because right now, I am so, so glad I brought my best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> *subtly inserts OTP* "what? I don't know what you're talking about! Josh and Julian are friends, of course Julian's gonna be interested in 'Lixir..."  
> Yeah, that 'Julian has been so fixated on what Josh's doing recently' was so unsubtle but whatever. They're cute together.


End file.
